Fireflight's Poetry
by KingHalo1337
Summary: These are poems and other writings my good friend, Fira, wanted me to post for her. I take no credit except uploading for her. If you enjoy these readings please visit her profile. Link here: (www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/5799036/) I left it rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This one is a Pinkie's Gypsy Bard rewrite

* * *

When you're rife with devastation  
There's a simple explanation:  
You're the product of libations,  
trapped inside my crystal ball.

And, no matter how you fight it,  
You know, deep down, I override it  
So you hide your broken spirit  
as you sing this silly song.

When you were a little filly, a glorious blaze overtook your city  
Who do you think started it all, ensnared your path, ensured your fall?  
I cut upon those orphan foals (they filled right up, those thousand holes)  
Your memories blurred, and their faces are obscured, but you still hear the cries

of them all.

When you've bungled all your bangles  
and your loved ones have been mangled  
Take comfort in the jingle jangle  
of your gypsy tambourine.

Because while I'm terrorizing  
You'll know that you're still alive  
and, at the moment you stop cryin,  
know that you will be with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot chick wants to be fucked.

* * *

Stephanie inhaled the crisp atmosphere  
As evening's Twilight canvassed the neighborhood  
Enveloping her house at the end of block  
Like a fictional shrouded vampire descending  
Exanguinating the brilliant hues from the parkway trees  
Whose dying leaves let of their blood  
Were drying in the Autumn breeze  
On mingling branches hanging over Meyers Street  
Forming a darkened canopy that on occasion  
Was even cause enough in itself for the bravest  
And boldest hooligan walking underneath  
To shudder

Sitting in the bedroom window  
Left leg lazily hanging out the sill  
If not for a pair of white cotton panties  
And auburn curls draped over her bare breasts  
She was almost nude

Waiting

Serene was this scene of daring to be seen  
For the silent marauder to claim her body  
Taking her soul merely along for the ride  
Swaddled up its non corporeal cloak  
To plant a loving bite upon her neck's nape  
Before whisking her off and away through the chill  
To the neglected overgrown graveyard  
Just a hopscotch skip and a jump beyond the mobile home park  
Attended nightly by White Trash trailer park girls much like herself  
Often sacrificing their daily born again virgin statures  
Not so much like herself  
On a ritualistic basis

Unfortunately,

She remained unseen in her bedroom window  
Not even witnessed in her half naked glory  
By any of the neighborhood boys  
Who rarely afforded her more than casual glances anyway  
During the daylight hours

She could not help but fancy notions  
In the final fleetings of sunburst  
That her life was a book of which she had no hand in writing  
A novel that if made into a movie  
The juicy details would be edited out  
Scenes involving sex starved teens shedding their clothes  
And inhibitions before the camera  
Such gratuitious depictions of nudity  
That always fail to enchance the plot  
Yet nonetheless are somehow considered somewhat crucial prior  
To the onscreen entrance of the escaped mental patient  
As he tightens his grip on the handle of a butcher knife  
Or perhaps a straight razor

Desperation to be loved  
To feel wanted  
Appreciated  
Even if only for her body

Now entwined with the desire  
To be bent over a marble headstone  
And ravaged for the very first time  
By a stranger in the Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

No explanation here. You should know what's going on here (Just don't think to hard)

* * *

Narrow vessel, silver stream glide  
Ripples divide, overflow all sides  
Medusa's head shakes wet,  
Currents collide  
on high-strung mandolin  
heavy against my abdomen  
knees weak...  
Percussion slaps on back cheek!  
Slippery stroke and strike

Squirming whispers, hiss, kiss  
thoughts twist in fits,  
penetrating deepest pits of my undulating desire  
with dark shudders of serpentine choir  
Gorgons in gondolas laugh  
beneath the Bridge of Sighs


	4. Chapter 4

If you are a guy who wants a pony to be more than just friends, then imagine you are with your pony of choice as you read this one

* * *

He longs to experience the devotion  
found in wanting baby girl eyes

to feel the compliance  
in her impetuous torsion lock  
pinning her against the wall  
unable to suppress sinful mutters  
escaping their breath

his hips work the grind  
against her toothsome ass  
as biting whispers reveal  
tenebrous motives

tenacious hands  
slide up her back  
along with the hem  
of that pink satin gown

snug panties pulled aside  
wrenching fist wrapped hair  
fingers forcefully wander wet labia  
until she's begging to be pounded  
in his name.


	5. Chapter 5

Imagine this is you and your mare of choice.

* * *

Spread my lips with your fingertips  
Insert to one knuckle  
Hear the slurping sound as you slowly move  
Withdrawal  
Trace gently around my labia  
Bring me to heavens door.

What I'd feel if you were to kiss me  
A giving soul tethering me tightly in a loving embrace  
As years of rapture were wiped from my face  
Ohhhhh what I'd feel

What I'd do if you were with me  
A tangled lace of lips and limbs upon the bed  
Hearing your heart beat, as on your shoulder I would lay my contented head...  
Mmmmmmm, what I'd do...

What I'd crave is you were you to hold me  
Warming depths of desire, sparking with a pulsating need  
Deep kisses, caressing, touching, testing you with eager greed  
Ohhhhh what I'd crave...

What I'd plead if you were to ask me  
All that I've longed and wished for, passion unrestrained  
You, my lover, who sates me; every sensual thought and need entertained  
Mmmmmmm what I'd plead...

What I'd give to watch you love me  
To see your tongue and mouth, pressed to silken lips  
To gaze upon you, as you licked my desire from your glistening fingertips...  
Ohhhhh what I'd give.


	6. Chapter 6

A poem called 'Luna's thoughts'

* * *

A dream of hidden death

Embedded in my flowers-

Dripping; drenched in nectar tears

Now the dream of a dying soul;

Confined, a trembling heart is

Squeezing out the ember years

And in my dream of youth,

Abounding flanks writhe,

Acting out the careless dares

But the dream of hideous beauty:

Self-delusion, begging fears

Evolving from an agonising birth;

My blacker days eclipsing; draining worth...'

So ugly living calls to die-

Forever in the dreams I cry!'


	7. Chapter 7

These are 2 poems in one. A good soul changed and there's hope

* * *

Everything has changed

I'm losing faith in me

My world feels deranged

I have no hope, you see...

Lost love, lost friends

My world passes me by

My disappointment never ends

Were my expectations too high?

Years ago my heart was soaked in light

But you came and you provoked

An anger in me, and now I can't cope...

Cause you drew me in with your lies

Your flattery kept me under your spell

Now I am free, free to despise

The person I thought I knew so well...

* * *

There is hope I have to say

Everyday that we live to see another day...

There is hope to win this war of mine

Even if we must break down every door...

There is hope for the poor

That one day they will have more...

When it seems that everything has gone wrong

Just remember that it is always darkest before a new dawn...


	8. Chapter 8

This is a poem in memory of Zack, a friend of Fira's.

* * *

Golden curls rest on her pillow

Tom toad gets a kiss on the nose

Mothers curls are kept away

With satin bows that glow...

X

Mother sings her a bedtime song

A sweet and soothing tune

With crescent eyes she gazes up

She sees the suicide moon...

X

Suicide moon is violet velvet

His skin, a shriveled prune

Her skin begins to mirror his

She feels the suicide moon...

X

Mother starts towards the door

Leaves a whiff of her perfume

She screams for mother's comfort

But silence floods the room...

X

Suicide moon adores her

Suicide moon does grin

He taps upon her window

But she will never let him in...


	9. Chapter 9

This poem is called [Suicide]

* * *

Hurt takes your place when you leave

Whether it's the absence of a whole

Or your coldness at departure

I'm left alone with an enemy

Sirens leak through cracks in the wall

But all I can hear is the faint whisper of your soul

That stabs through my veins like staggered pangs

Like a sewing needle bloodstream

Weaving up to my shoulder and down my arm...

X

Yeah, it would be easy for a sister to cry for you

Push her bad thoughts through her body

But she knows the good times, too

So tonight I'll stop wondering

If you'll ever really see me

'Cause you said I changed you

But you still didnt know what to do

When I asked you to stay...


	10. Chapter 10

Departure of a friend

* * *

My dear friend,  
close your eyes...  
hold my hand,  
and hear me whisper...

For the times I was lost,  
you were there to look for me.  
Will you believe me when I say I love you more than you'll ever know.  
Will you trust me when I say ...this time you have to let me go.

My dear friend, I must leave.  
The world no longer needs me.  
It's my time to be gone, until we meet again someday.  
Don't you cry now, I know I'll be okay.  
Trust that I'll never forget you.  
Don't be sad now, just close your eyes until it's through.  
Hold my hand, don't open your eyes yet...  
wait when I no longer whisper..

My dear friend, you'll be fine.  
I'll be up there watching over you.  
For the times I'll be gone, don't ever forget  
the words I whispered to you.

God calls on my name... and I have to let go of your hand now...  
Please don't cry... and smile for me..  
because I'm with the one who made us friends.

Remember, I'll always love you.  
so come, wave me goodbye...  
It'll be painful but we have to...  
Hug me, hug me tight, feel the words I can no longer say.

My dear friend, I'm going to miss you.  
just pray because I'll always listen.  
and one day, when it's your time,  
I'll be there for you...  
Just like the way I used to.  
...I love you...


	11. Chapter 11

This is titled Desperation of a Friend.

* * *

Son, you've got a way to fall

They'll tell you where to go

But they won't know

Son, you'd better take it all

They'll tell you what they know

But they won't show

Ohhhhh

I've got something in my throat

I need to be alone

While I suffer

Son, you've got a way to kill

They're picking on you, you still

But they don't know

Son, you'd better wait to shine

They'll tell you what is yours

But they'll take mine

Ohhhhh

I've got something in my throat

I need to be alone

While I suffer

Ohhhhh

There's a hole inside my boat

I need to stay afloat

For the summer

Long

Ohhhhh

(Left my sweet soul)

I've got something in my throat

(Beneath the bedclothes)

I need to be alone

(I'm not coming down)

While I suffer

(Walls have ears)

Ohhhhh

(But no one hears)

I need to stay afloat

(When nobody's around)

For the summer

Son, you'd better wait to fall

They'll tell you where to go

But they won't know

* * *

My girl, Fira, has gotten married. She wanted me to let you all know that because of this she will be writing less poems. Hopefully you all will get to see a poem once in a while.


	12. Chapter 12

A poem for Hailey. A poem for porposal

* * *

All I want is to love you, for the rest of my life.  
I want you to be the one; I'll wake up every morning with you by my side.  
Knowing at no matter what happens, I'll be able to come to your loving arms.  
All I want is to share everything with you.  
To be able to talk about our ideas, our dreams and little every day that make us laugh, and the not so little things that we can't help worrying about.  
All I want is to give you is my love.

As a place you, can always come to for acceptance.  
The simple comfort that silence brings, when things left unspoken, can still be understood.  
All I want is to grow old with you, to watch our life unfold.  
All I want is to love you forever.

Will you stay with me?...Will you marry me?


	13. Chapter 13

King Sombra's love to Nightmare Moon

* * *

Oh Moon

My Moon

Do you miss me?

Do the trees whisper my name in your ears?

Oh Moon

My Moon

Does it cause you pain?

Do you forgive you even after you have understood my pain?

Oh Moon

My Moon

Do you remember still our friendship?

Or am I just the darkness for you?

Oh Moon

My Moon

Has your sister has blinded you to the truth?

Am I even more a pony to you?

Am I just the shadow?


End file.
